Understand This, Lord Sesshomaru
by Silk and Silver
Summary: During a battle with a demon, Sesshomaru realizes who the one he loves is.


Understand This, Lord Sesshomaru

**Me: Hi hi hi! This is a little one-shot story I'm doing!**

**Kagome: Another one? *groans***

**Me: If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Kagome: Sheesh. *walks away***

**Me: Anyway, I was reading a story in the middle of the night at 1:09 am and I saw something that I could make a really good KagomexXxSesshomaru story out of!**

**Kagome: Really! *looks all happy and stuff***

**Me: Woah, when did you come back?**

**Kagome: Forget that!**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own InuYasha. Excuse me of there are a few gramatical errors. For some reason, my laptop doesn't have spell check! Well, enjoy!**

Everything was going fine in Sengoku Jidai. Sesshomaru joined the group of Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. He said 'It would be better this way, for the group will become stronger and we will be able to defeat Naraku faster and easier.' The rest thought it was okay for Sesshomaru to join the group, but of course InuYasha didn't agree. Him and Kagome spent about thirty minutes arguing, but InuYasha eventually gave in.

Nothing really changed since Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and AhUn joined the group. Everybody was the same and did whatever they normally would when they weren't together. InuYasha still went to see Kiyko, Kagome still followed him. They still argued, but then forgave. Miroku still womanized, Sango stilled beat, then forgave. Shippo and Kirara were still oblivious as ever. Sesshomaru was still the stuck up ice prick everybody has come to love him as. By everybody, I mean Rin. Jaken was still annoying and AhUn sat in the shadows, watching everybody.

Although, everything changed on this one fatefull night.

Sango went to bathe in the hot spring nearby. Kagome was too tired to do anything. Miroku was off in the forest doing god knows what. Leaving saying he was going to 'spread his wings'. Jaken was sleeping, more like snoring, leaning against a sleeping AhUn. Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were off playing in a field nearby. Close enough for if there was any danger, the adults would make it in time to save them. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree. InuYasha went to find Kikyo. He had sensed her. Kagome was leaning against a tree, thinking about InuYasha.

xXxKagomexXx

_Why that InuYasha! Always has to go off to find Kikyo! Why can't he just stay here like the good little dog he is? Ha, that's funny. _Kagome smiled at the thought, but then she lost her smile.

_Why does he love Kikyo so much. Duh! Of course! She was his first love. But, she's dead now, there's nothing to love about her anymore! She's nothing more than a walking clay pot!_

Kagome's eyes widened. Then she lowered her head.

_How can I be thinking about Kikyo like that? I'm a horrible person. Wait! Our souls are connected right! Dang! Doesn't that mean she can read my every thought?_

Kagome became panicky for no reason at all.

xXxSesshomaruxXx

Sesshomaru watched Kagome the whole time. He saw the emotions she was feeling at the time through her aura. From sad, to angry, to guilt, to fright. He couldn't believe how fast her emotions changed. And what was making her so frightened. But back to the topic. He was assuming she was thinking about InuYasha, since she started feeling these emotions when he left to go where ever. Obviously , the girl knew.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called out to her. She looked at him.

"Where has InuYasha gone to?" Kagome smiled a sad smile. He suddenly felt the need to hug her, but put that to where he stored crazy ideas.

"He went to see Kikyo. She usually calls him and he goes without a second thought." Sesshomaru could sense a hint of betrayal and anger in her voice.

"Sesshomaru." He looked at Kagome.

"Have you ever showed any emotion before?" Sesshomaru just looked at her. Where did all this come from. When did the topic of emotion fit into all this?

_Well, with the tension around here, I guess it could. _Sesshomaru thought.

"No. Emotion is a stupid thing. It only weakens a person." Kagome looked at him, then looked into the fire.

"You're right. Emotions do weaken people. But there is one emotion that makes people stronger." She told him.

"Hn. And what would that be?" Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Love." Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away.

"Love is such a useless thing."

"Aw come on Sesshomaru! You know that's not true!"

"Love only gets one killed. Which is why I would never show it."

"Love makes the person stronger, Sesshomaru. Not physically, but mentally." Sesshomaru looked at her with a confusing expression, one he hasn't shown in a while.

"Mentally?"

"Mhmm. Understand this Lord Sesshomaru, when you love someone and that someone is in danger, the need to protect them overwhelms any other emotion. You just want to protect that person with all your being. It makes you stronger in the mind. Gives you the determination defeat the threat and protect your loved one."

"Hn, I will keep that in mind."

They sat in silence more before a question popped into Sesshomaru's head.

"Miko, do you love InuYasha?" Kagome looked shocked before looking into the fire, watching as the flames danced up before disappearing into the sky. She sighed.

"I really don't know. I mean, he is always going off to see Kikyo. He knows how I feel. Yet, he keeps going after her."

"Maybe he doesn't feel the same." He felt her anger spark before it was replaced by understanding.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason chasing after him then." Sesshomaru felt a pang of happiness go through him, but let it stay there that time.

"I'm... glad to see that you've finally stopped chasing after a lost cause."

Kagome smiled at his choice of words. He got that from her. But she was mostly smiling because he was happy with her.

xXxKagomexXx

It was then that they heard a little girl scream and shot their heads towards where Rin and Shippo were playing to see a demon attacking them. Shippo was standing in front of Rin, holding his arms out in a protective way while Rin coward behind him. They both shot up. Sesshomaru ran towards where the demon and kids were and Kagome gathered her bow and arrow before sprinting towards the group.

Kagome got there to see the largest bear demon she had ever seen in the fuedal era. She notched an arrow and waited for a good target.

xXxSesshomaruxXx

Sesshomaru drew his sword, Tokijin, and got in a battle stance. The bear demon roared and charged at him. He jumped up and slashed the bear demon across his chest. The demon roared in pain and backed up. It swung its paw at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped up and landed at the edge of the forest. He charged at the bear demon.

xXxKagomexXx

Kagome ran over to where Rin and Shippo were. She grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them to a safe place. She looked at the battle. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kirara, and AhUn were all battling the demon. Jaken had been knocked unconscious. Not by the demon, but from tiredness. Kirara and AhUn had been wounded and were not able to move. Sesshomaru, he didn't have a scratch on him. She looked back to the kids.

"Don't move okay?" They both nodded and watched as Kagome left to be in the battle.

Kagome came over to stand about twenty feet away from the bear demon. She notched an arrow and aimed it at the bear demon. When she got a good aim, she released the arrow. It missed her original target, but didn't miss completly. The arrow moved from her target, the demon's heart, to its shoulder. The arrow hit its shoulder, slicing off the demon's arm.

"Man! Well, at least I hit it." Kagome muttered.

The demon howled in pain and turned to Kagome. It raised its other arm and brought it down fast. Kagome knew she wasn't going to be able to dodge it in time, so she closed her eyes and waited for impact.

xXxRinxXx

Rin and Shippo hid in the bushes, waiting for the demon to be destroyed. When Rin heard the demon howl in pain, she thought they had defeated it, so she came out of the bushes, only to find the demon about to kill Kagome. Rin couldn't help what she did next.

She ran onto the field next to Kagome and tried to pull her away as fast as she could, but even she knew they wouldn't make it.

xXxSesshomaruxXx

Sesshomaru looked to where the demon turned its attention to. He saw the demon about to kill Kagome, bringing its paw down for the final blow. Then he saw Rin run out from the bushes to join Kagome. Nothing could explain the anger he was feeling at the moment.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. With all the speed and strength he could muster, he ran, with lightning speed, in front of Rin and Kagome. He used his sword to slice off the demon's other arm. The demon retaliated and roared with pain a second time. Sesshomaru jumped in the air to deal the final blow. He sliced the demon's head off. The body fell to the ground. Sesshomaru hurridly sheathed Tokijin and rushed over to where Rin and Kagome were.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. They both looked up at Sesshomaru. Kagome breathe a sigh of relief and Rin beamed up at him.

"Thank you for saving us Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I really thought that we wouldn't make it. But you saved us. I didn't think that you could move so fast. And to slice off the demon's head, you must have been really angry." Kagome said looking at the corpse.

"I guess the love you have for lil' 'ol Rin here gave you strength, just as I said." Kagome said, beaming with pride that she proved the demon lord wrong.

_I don't neccesarily think it was the love I had for Rin. If it was for Rin, my demon wouldn't have taken conrtol, and I wouldn't have done something as to behead the demon. _Sesshomaru thought.

He watched as Kagome scolded Rin for coming out of the bushes and then telling he to go play with Shippo, but to stay close by. He watched as she started walking back over to where he was.

_Maybe it's not the love for Rin that caused my demon to be let lose, but... the love I have for someone else._

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango then walked into the clearing. They all asked what happened here. He watched Kagome explained what happened and then berate them for not being here to help battle the demon.

"But Sesshomaru here killed the demon with one blow... to its head." Kagome joked.

Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru while the rest went to get ready to sleep for the night.

"Do you understand love _now_ Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. She was shocked at first, then returned the gesture with a smile.

"Yes, Kagome, I do understand now." Sesshomaru said.

"Good." Kagome said and walked back to camp.

_I understand... that the love that I have... is for you..._

_Kagome._

**Me: I love ending my stories with a dramatic scene. It makes it all the more good!**

**Sesshomaru: I really enjoyed this story.**

**Me: Me too Fluffy!**

**Sesshomaru: What?**

**Me: Um...**


End file.
